Owing You
by verbal acuity
Summary: Elitz - Distraught when he finds out he's suffocating Clare, he seeks Fitz to let his anger out. He gets more than he's bargained for when he pisses him off. - oneshot.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi. If I did, Eli and Fitz would be so canon it hurts.

I haven't uploaded anything in a really long time! LOL. Sorry. Kinda. Uhm. Yeah. Kinda don't like much about Eclare anymore. I ship Juli & Elitz now. And so many other odd pairings like you don't even know. Don't worry, I'll try to work on my Eclare fics... sometime. Yeah. LOL. This fic was sparked because I was anonymously writing Elitz smut in a Fitz Tumblr RP's ask box. So I put them all together, added more, and here's this fic. It was going to be longer, but I got lazy. Maybe there will be a sequel sometime. IDK. We'll see.

This is **Elitz**. No one is going to really like this because it isn't _Eclare_. But oh well. Title is irrelevant. IDK.

* * *

+ **Owing You** +

"You're suffocating me!"

And just like that, Eli's world had crashed around him. He supposed he deserved it after having 'suffocated' Clare. But she'd become this constant that he could rely on. His shining star. The light that brought him home. And now everything was dark, his shining star having burned out.

_Suffocating me_.

"Fuck!"

His fists pounded on Morty's steering wheel until his hands were throbbing, tears matting his cheeks. He hadn't even known he'd been crying. But he needed to go somewhere; he needed to get away. His anger, his sadness... he needed to take it out on something. And he drove, knowing - or at least having an idea - where to go. He had to find Fitz. Fitz would help him without even realizing it. Eli just needed to quell his anger.

He was right about the location: near the ravine. Fitz was at the fence laughing with a couple friends that Eli didn't care to give names to faces. He killed the engine, wiping the tears from his eyes to the best of his ability, though nothing could be done about the redness around his eyes. He'd have to deal with the bastard's snide remarks about that. He just needed someone to pick a fight with, to let his anger out on, and Fitz was his first choice.

"Look who it is," he heard Fitz say as he closed and locked Morty's doors, pocketing his keys after. He turned to see him and his buddies pushing away from the fence to come towards him. "Have you been crying, emo boy? I think your eyeliner's running." The three guys with him cackled and Eli narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to back down. He hurried to the bully and Fitz looked shocked for a moment. "Whoa there, don't go homo on me," he laughed as he was shoved back by his shoulder. "Look, I know you want me but you'll have to fulfill your desires elsewh-"

"Shut up, asshole! Just fucking punch me!" Eli yelled, shoving him again. "Hurt me. Mess me up. Make me feel something _else_!"

Fitz stopped laughing, his friends stepping back. Eli pulled his arm back, hand curling into a fist, and he took a swing, but Fitz grabbed his wrist before he made contact. Frustrated, Eli tried with his left hand, but Fitz grabbed that too. "Let go!" his voice broke, throat raspy from screaming. He was trying to pull back, but Fitz's grip was firm.

"Guys," he said, voice low. "Go. I can take care of this kid myself."

"Your loss," one said, "don't be surprised if we finish off the booze." And they crossed the opening in the fence and disappeared into the trees in the ravine.

"Now," Fitz glared down at the still squirming boy and tightened his grip. "I'm not letting you go anywhere. With your luck you'd blind yourself with your guyliner. Now tell me, what the fuck's wrong with you?"

"Like I'd tell you, ape," he spat, finally having ceased his struggles. He knew by now Fitz was so much stronger and wouldn't let him escape. "Just let me go and give me what I want!"

"And that would be?"

"To fucking hit me! Hurt me! Fitz, please!"

"With pleasure, emo boy," he smirked and dragged him to the side of the school, near where the dumpsters were. It was dark back there and no one would even go near there at this time of day. They were safe.

Eli struggled minimally on their way to the small alleyway, contemplating using his right arm's newfound freedom to land a punch to the back of Fitz's head, but by the time he'd finally decided, he was thrown to the ground and kicked in the stomach. Sputtering, he pushed himself onto his knees and, just as Fitz came closer, he swiped a foot under Fitz's, effectively tripping him.

"You little fuck," he growled and stood back up. Eli couldn't get away fast enough; Fitz's hand was in his hair, pulling him up by it. "You'll regret picking a fight with me after that." And he kneed him in the stomach. Eli couldn't even curl up thanks to the grip on his hair. All he could do was groan in pain as Fitz landed punch after punch and kick after kick to his now marred body.

It hurt like a bitch, but Eli welcomed the pain with open arms. He couldn't feel the pang in his heart from Clare's words anymore.

A punch was laid on his throat, cutting off the airflow in his windpipe. He choked and Fitz released his hair, smirking as Eli fell to his knees.

_Suffocating me_...

He felt that pang again and, while Fitz wasn't paying attention - he didn't think Eli would move so soon - Eli stood back to his feet and laid a hard punch to Fitz's jaw, sending him backwards. "Fuck!" He brought his hand up and wiped away the small amount of blood from his mouth before stepping towards Eli again. "You've just got a death wish, don't you, emo boy? Huh?"

Instinctively Eli took a step back but Fitz was quicker. He had him by his collar, spun him around and threw him into the brick wall. Eli groaned when the back of his head came in contact with it. He lost balance and slid halfway down the wall before he was pulled back up by his hair, only to come face to face with Fitz. They were so close he could feel his breath. His hands found Eli's hips and he gripped tight.

"I fucking hate you," Fitz growled against Eli's lips, nails digging roughly into his hips through the denim of his skinny jeans. Eli released a loud, involuntary guttural moan and threw his head back. With a smirk against the smaller boy's lips, Fitz closed the distance completely and stole Eli's breath away with one kiss. One hand left his hip to grasp his chin roughly while he pushed him harder against the wall on the side of the school with the other. "I'm going to make you wish you didn't mess with me, emo boy," he said as he pulled away, "because I'm about to make you beg for mercy and scream my name." And he swooped down, biting hard into Eli's neck, eliciting a loud, involuntary scream.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Eli shouted, pushing at Fitz's chest. "Get the fuck off me!" Hands wrapped around his wrists and pinned them above his head. Eli squirmed between him and the wall, snarling at his enemy. "Kiss me again and see what happens, asshole," he seethed, teeth bared.

Fitz laughed. "And you'll what? Run home to mommy like the little girl you are?" he taunted, rolling his eyes. "As if I'd let you get away." He pressed their chests flush together, keeping Eli from squirming further. "I'm going to get back at you for every insulting remark, the fake I.D, getting me arrested, the ipecac..." He bit at his neck again, harder this time, lapping at the blood that pooled from the flesh in small drops. "I will make you sorry for everything you did, emo boy. Count on that."

His hands reached between them and undid the button and zipper on Eli's acid wash skinny jeans, invoking another squirm from Eli. "Stop!" he protested, but Fitz's hand had already wrapped around his dick.

Eli couldn't hold back the gasp as Fitz's calloused hand tightened around his dick. "Fitz," he managed through clenched teeth, fists clenching and unclenching under Fitz's one-handed grip above his head. He squirmed again, but that only awarded him with a tighter grip from Fitz's hand. "Oh fuck," he couldn't keep back the moan, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He bit his lip, silently begging for him to stop.

"Like that, emo boy?" Fitz taunted, leaning in to lick at Eli's now swollen lip before claiming his lips in his own again. "How about this, then?" And his fingers fondled Eli's balls, squeezing and unsqueezing, as he pulled away from the kiss so he could hear the noises Eli would reprimand himself for making in the first place. "Judging by those moans, I'd say you like this more than I would have thought..." And in one swift motion he released Eli's wrists, removed his hand from his pants, and had the skinny jeans at his ankles. He lifted him into his arms by his hips so the jeans fell to the cement, grasped his thighs in a tight grip, and forced them around his waist. "Lock your ankles, freak, because I won't catch you if you fall," he growled, sinking his teeth into the already marred neck.

He had two fingers already squirming inside Eli, but he refused to stop there. He slipped a third one in without warning and Eli cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Fitz, please," he whimpered, wishing this would all just go away and they were back to kicking the shit out of each other.

"Please, what? More? Gladly."

The fingers curled inside Eli, hitting somewhere Eli wasn't even aware of. "AH!" he screamed, but still tried to keep up his protest. "Fuck, fuck, stop..." The fingers were removed instantly, to his relief, but just as soon, Fitz unbuttoned his own pants, a wicked smirk on his lips. Eli shook his head, but nothing would dissuade Mark Fitzgerald. He pushed inside him so fast, Eli didn't even have time to scream.

There was no more than silence, Eli's voice gone as Fitz moved inside him without any sign of mercy. He didn't let him adjust, didn't care to. Eli deserved this, deserved every ounce of this pain that Fitz was inflicting on him, everything, all because Eli messed where he didn't belong. He fucked it up for himself, and that was why Fitz was punishing him accordingly.

"When I said I'd be gentle," he whispered in Eli's ear, breath dancing along the shell. "That was always a lie. Never once did I intend on being gentle with you." He pulled the lobe between his ear roughly, causing Eli to whine low in his throat, the first sound he was capable of since Fitz first pushed inside him. "But don't you worry, emo boy," he said, accompanying each word with a hard, angled thrust. "Because unfortunately you'll like this soon." His hand lifted to Eli's throat, squeezing hard while his other hand pumped Eli's hardening dick. He paid no mind to the few drops he felt on his head, matting his hair to his face. "Because you're a freak and you're hard already... You've always wanted this, haven't you?"

"Fuck you," Eli managed, voice raspy from the hand cutting off his air supply. He blinked the rain from his eyes as he glared up at the bully.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say I already was," he taunted, now biting along his neck after having removed his hand. "But don't quote me on that. Hold on, let me see if-" both hands gripped the pale, now bruising hips, Fitz pulling almost completely out, before thrusting in as fast and hard as he could, a grunt passing his lips. Eli screamed in what sounded like pleasure. "-yep. I'm already fucking you. And you want more, don't you?"

And Eli bit his lip, eyes downcast. He couldn't even deny it anymore.

"I asked you a question, emo boy," Fitz growled into his ear, accompanying that with a particularily hard thrust. "Answer me!" But the only sound he was awarded with was a pained groan. "You little shit," he spat, placing his hand back around Eli's throat and squeezing hard to cut off his breathing. His hands came up and wrapped around Fitz's wrist in hopes of prying him off, but he was too weak to do anything. "I was going to be nice... but since your pansy self couldn't fucking answer me, I won't be nice anymore." His grip tightened and an involuntary squeak passed Eli's lips as he tried to breathe. "You're kind of cute when you're suffering..." And he thrust again, never once loosening his grip.

_Suffucating_..._me_...

Eli was getting light-headed, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his consciousness started to slip from him. His hands dropped from the bully's wrist and went slack at his sides, his legs completely still now. Fitz's thrusts didn't slow, nor did his grip loosen until Eli's eyes started to slip closed.

_You're suffucating me_..._ Like I'm suffucating Clare_...

A slap across the face startled him into jolting back into semi-consciousness. "Wake up, bitch!" Fitz growled, finally removing his hand from his throat. Eli gasped for air, but it was immediately stolen by warm, demanding lips on his own. A tongue slipped past his lips and, subconsciously, Eli bit it. Fitz jerked his mouth back so fast he almost dropped Eli. "You fucking girl," he growled, the copper taste of blood from his tongue mixing with the small taste he'd gotten of Eli's mouth, and he almost moaned at the deliciousness. "I'm going to make you wish you never even existed."

Grabbing Eli roughly by his thighs, nails digging into the skin and leaving blood red marks on the pale flesh, Fitz lifted him - pulling out in the process - and turned him to face the wall on the side of the school. By the back of his hair, he shoved his face into the bricks and thrust back into him hard and fast, without warning. Eli cried out and Fitz smirked in triumph. "You're beautiful when you're in pain, emo boy," he hissed in his ear before licking the shell, invoking a shiver from the smaller boy.

"Fuck... you," Eli hissed right back, but it faded into a moan as Fitz angled himself to hit his prostate. "Fuck!"

"Heh." Laughing, Fitz took a step back, pulling Eli with him and bending him over. "Put your hands on the wall," he demanded, gripping his hips tight and pulling Eli so he forced himself deeper. "Unless you want to fall." Eli obeyed and Fitz smirked, speeding up his thrusts as the boy's pain ebbed away into pleasure and he pushed against the wall to drive Fitz in even deeper. "Oh fuck," he groaned, feeling Eli clench around him. "You're no girl, that's for sure," he moaned, biting his bottom lip to keep from yelling Eli's name. His nails clawed down his back, leaving angry red marks in their wake. "You're tighter than any girl I've fucked before."

There was something about the way Eli's hair clung to his face, touseled yet perfect, that Fitz couldn't get enough of staring at. The boy was soaking wet and gorgeous like this, Fitz didn't want to stop, didn't want to let go. He was clenching around him and it felt like home. Fitz wanted to be there. He was close, so fucking close, and he'd have completely claimed Eli once he came inside him. And by the way Eli was clenching and unclenching around him, he was close too, which meant that the little fucker enjoyed this more than he let on.

"Wow, emo boy," he taunted, breathing in his ear. "I haven't even touched you and you're close..." With a smirk, he wrapped a hand around Eli's dick and pumped him in time with his hard, angry thrusts. Eli moaned loud, and Fitz was sure he heard his name pass the boy's lips. "Fucking in the rain," he muttered, squeezing the base of his cock before he rubbed the slit with his thumb. "Never thought I'd enjoy this so much." And with another thrust, Eli came in his hand with a scream, and the way he tightened around him sent Fitz over the edge soon after. "I knew you'd enjoy it."

He pulled out but kept a grip on Eli's hips so he didn't fall. Turning him around, Fitz pulled him against his chest, kissing him once more on the lips. "You're mine now, emo boy," he said with a triumphant smirk. "You're always going to want me now. Remember that when you're kissing Clare. You're mine. Not hers, _mine_." Eli was shivering in his arms, whether it was from the rain, or the possessiveness that came from Fitz's voice, Fitz didn't know. But he had to give him up, at least for now.

"I have to go, Fitz," Eli said, voice quiet, as he pushed at Fitz's chest. But he was having none of that. In one smooth movement, Fitz had Eli over his shoulder and squirming to get away. "Let me go!" he yelled, but he was already thrown into the passenger side of Morty, with Fitz halfway to the driver's side. When he climbed it, Eli glared at him. "You're not driving Morty. You don't even have my-"

When Fitz dangled the keys in his hand and put them in the ignition, starting the vehicle, Eli groaned. Fitz smirked, threw it in drive and headed for Clare's house.

-**x**-

"Stay in the car," Fitz growled as Eli reached for the handle. "I'm going to fix whatever dumb thing your stupid ass did." And he was out of the hearse and halfway up the porch before Eli could even think about what just happened.

He was tired and worn out when he knocked on the door, freezing from the rain. He didn't want Eli and Clare to fix things, but it was the least he could do.

"One second!" he heard her call from the other side before the door opened and there was Clare. He bit his lip as he watched her smile fade into a look of shock, the phone almost dropping from her hand. "Fitz?" she asked, almost appalled. There was buzzing on the other end of the phone, whoever it was was talking. "Uh, Alli," Clare said, eyes never leaving Fitz. "I'll have to call you back." A very clear 'Clare, WAIT,' was heard on the other end, but Clare ended the call. "...What are you doing here?"

Rolling his eyes, Fitz gestured to the hearse. "Your boyfriend picked a fight with me," he said with a shrug. "Roughed him up a bit and drove his stupid ass here. My advice? Put a leash on him. He's in the passenger seat." And before Clare could say anything, Fitz was already walking away, hands in his pockets.

* * *

Did anyone like it? No? Okay. Review anyway. :D


End file.
